The Whisper
by colouredblossom
Summary: A set of Inuyasha drabbles, most featuring SesshKag, mainly with elegant, humorous and exotic featurings...
1. Chapter 1

**The Whisper**

Hello, this is yet another little drabble (meaning I shall write further small chapters on this one), I hope you enjoy my little story to you all. XD

Hint* This is also a valuable lesson to those, instead of using 'blooming sakura', try rewording it as 'sakuran', which means the exact same thing but shorter, I am sure it will come to some people's benefits! ;)

**Chapter 1 – Onsen**

Her toes drifted across the murky water, its sulphate scent strongly illuminating as was the moonlight which shone upon her naked back. Placing her hand across the rather large boulder she entered the steaming liquid, its heat caressing her skin in a silky steam. A sigh left her lips as her body relaxed into the depths of the onsen, its delightful substance smoothing over her body like a sweetened cream. Ebony black locks fell as she rested her head across the boulder her hand once lay on, a moan rumbling in the back of her tender throat, its sound calling and attracting but one youkai.

His eyes watched her intently from the linings of the forest, the shadowy path blocking any trace of him by a naked eye, his skin almost transparent with the trees that swayed gently on the warm spring night. Then he heard one word, a small mumble from the corners of her mouth, one that made him want to leap outwards and devour her body whole, to make her his to hold and caress tenderly, this one word but a small whisper, the sound exasperated and nearly silent,

"Sesshoumaru…"

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whisper**

Hey guys...here is another short moment for your gracious reading, hope you enjoy what it entails ;P

Jazzy xoxo /'.'\

**Chapter 2 – Bitten**

Ebony tendrils combined with silver as his flesh connected with hers, heavy grunts pouring from his mouth as he lavished himself upon her naked body. Kisses trailed their way down his neck, a light rumble echoing across his sweaty throat. Her mouth connected with his as his hand moved lower to tease her core tenderly. Watching as a soft feminine cry left her mouth he smirked, she was nearly there but alas, her beautiful feminine cry stalled itself as a painful mewl left her lips, stopping his flexing movements he looked down at her, his eyebrow raised and he needn't have asked her what was wrong, for she had immediately blurted out the reason for her painful cry,

"An ant bit me!"

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	3. Chapter 3

**The Whisper**

Another short chapter for your glorious viewing! CX

And just to make it all clear to everyone...ame is the Japanese word for rain!

**Chapter 3 – Ame**

Droplets clattered against the moist ground, sparks of light flashed across the distant storming sky. And yet one's eyes remained glued to the figure who flexed himself into a warrior's stance proudly, his feet firmly placed upon the ground in the center of a wheat field.

She watched under the grove of pine as his arms moved outwards, water leaking from his finger tips in swirls of clear liquid, his shining orbs remained passive their colour now a clear greyish gold...the clouds reflecting a darker shade into the pooling depths of his eyes . Her eyes traced his muscles which bunched and released at every flexible movement, his fighter's stance perfect with every step, and as the ame poured she could not help but thank kami for this glorious sight.

Before she could recollect her thoughts he lay above her, his soaked hair dripping around them, a few lone strands happening to tickle her face. Now his orbs looked into hers, their mysterious colour beautiful and yet stunningly deadly all at once.

"It is only befitting that when it rains you still look at this Sesshoumaru with passion for the ame happens to be a cooling effect and heightens the heat of attraction. And speaking of such I find it is time I end this torturous training, after all I deserve a treat." he sated, the miko merely smiled, her neck craning upwards so that eventually their warm lips met, and she knew Sesshoumaru was not the only one who deserved a treat, the ame did too.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	4. Chapter 4

**The Whisper**

Here is the fourth chapter for this set of feudal drabbles, ENJOY! 8D

Jazzy xoxo /^.~\"

**Elegance**

Black shadows ghosted across her eyes, she now lay alone, cold and tired in the guest room she had been placed within. How she wished he was there, his presence made her calm, not edgy and exhausted. There was just something about him that made her relax and want to touch the soft skin on his cheek, and it wasn't his beauty nor his smooth voice. She sighed, elegance, it was simply that one word which made her captivated by his mere presence. Everything he did was done in elegance, the way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he looked, the way he treated women, at this Kagome blushed. Indeed, she had heard rumors of the concubines he used to take to bed when he once was a hormonal youkai. And my was there quite a few of them!

Her blush deepened at the remembrance of what the rumors had entailed. But alas, she knew he would, could never be with her, she was too blunt, too plain, and by far she was human. Yes these reasons were what prevented her from ever liking him, let alone loving him. But one thing she could do whilst out of his sight was admire, admire his beauty, his intelligence, his smart ass comments and finally she could admire his elegance.

Closing her eyes she formed his toned body within her mind and hummed her appreciation. Thankfully no one was able to hear her, let alone see that her hands had began to rub softly against her cleft, only the material of her pajama pants and panties blocking her entrance into completing her favourite activity while thinking of him.

A shadow quickly moved in front of the shoji where on the other side the miko lay alone within the confinements of her futon. Hearing her hum tenderly he decided to remain silent, she was after all an enigma, and someone he did like to ponder over for a very long time. The spring night carried a warm breeze across his nostrils and within that beautifully scented wind was the scent of arousal. Wait...he knew that scent, it was the miko! So that was why she had hummed so prettily. Smirking he wondered if it was he whom had caused her to feel like such, for he doubted that any other male was as handsome as he but if it really wasn't him, then who was it? He fought back a growl that another male may threat to take what was his...but alas she wasn't exactly his...yet. Perhaps tonight he might be able to reveal his intentions to her, after all, he was currently in his bed attire so why not? Finding no rejection scan through his mind he swiftly slid the shoji open.

Immediately the miko had sat upwards, her eyes wandering to his, her face now fearful and embarrassed.

The moonlight and forest shadows made him seem even more elegant than ever, Kagome bit her lip from moaning at his partly bare chest. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander his figure, from the long silver hair which was tied and loosely slanted itself over his left shoulder, to his long muscly legs which revealed themselves at the knee and downwards.

Standing at the doorway he allowed his face to remain blank as he studied her, she wore her modern era clothing, they were practically a more fitting haori and hakama in his opinion but quite finely stitched, and instead of using an obi, little objects called buttons held her upper clothing together. But now all he wanted to do was to rip her shirt apart and to suck her pert breasts until she whimpered and begged him for more. Noticing the miko was also staring at himself and by her scent, becoming further aroused, he allowed the curves of his lips to twitch upwards so that now a very visible smirk was upon his face. The miko easily noticed and blushed before moving her eyes away from his in embarrassment. At this Sesshoumaru glided over to her, his yukata sleeves sliding over his hands and hiding them. Kneeling beside her he moved his face to hers so that her breath tickled his neck.

"Kagome," he began, his voice a mere whisper, "why are you aroused, what have I done to make you want me as much as I yearn for you?" he asked huskily as the miko's breathing became labored.

After what seemed like an hour of silence excusing the fast beating of Kagome's heart, she finally answered,

"Elegance Sesshoumaru, your elegance," satisfied with her answer he placed his lips on hers, after all he knew that the concubines had always said one thing after he had bedded them, they had always, without a second after their interaction with him, complimented on his elegance, thus it was only befitting that he aroused Kagome with his elegance.

Releasing his mouth from hers to bring forward his point of tonight's activities he looked into her deep, musky blue eyes,

"What a perfect pair we will make, after all, you are beautiful and with me I will give you elegance and treat you with it too, for you will from this point on become my mate. Higurashi Kagome, you are now Lady of the West," and with that said his lips moved upon hers again.

Kagome was in for a long night, or more preferably a week, by the daiyoukai's standards, and all of it would be filled with elegance.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


End file.
